Lost that loving feeling
by LaCourtesan
Summary: This is about Nate falling for someone else   a new girl named Fiona   and all the drama it causes. Yes, the character Fiona is based upon the character of Fiona Coyne from Degrassi: The Boiling Point. I know it's a lot, but I promise it's pretty good -R.


Nate pressed his cheek to the cool surface of the cab window and sighed sadly, wishing for pot. Or a drink. Anything. He didn't know how else he was going to survive a night out with Blair and her annoying, bitchy friends. All they did was gossip, talk about gossip girl, clothes, or boys. None of that interested him at all. Especially gossip girl. He hated gossip girl. That's all anyone talked about. If you're new to the city, gossip girl is an anonymous person who basically talks shit about everyone. Gossip girl always seemed to focus in on the lives of him and his friends. It had fucked with his life many times. He wished everyone would get over it. "Did you hear me, Nate?" Blair asked impatiently. Nate blinked and sat up, looking over at the girls. "Um..huh?" Blair rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Whatever." With that, she turned back to her friends and continued their conversation. Nate looked down, shook his head, and raked a hand through his honey colored hair. He HAD to get out of there. He needed blow and he needed it now. "Um excuse me. Can you stop here?" He stuck his hand into the pocket of his khakis, fished out a few crumpled bills, and passed them up. The taxi driver reached back and grabbed them, "Sure." He replied in a thick accent. "What? Nate where the hell are you going?" Blair whispered angrily. The cab came to a stop and Nate turned to her. "Away from you." He threw open the door, slid out, and slammed it behind him.

"Yo man, I heard you and Blair are history." Said Charlie, one of Nate's friends, as he passed him a joint. "Yeah, me too. Is it true bro?" Declan, the new addition to their group, shook a few loose curls from his eyes and looked at Nate questioningly. Nate shrugged and took a huge hit. He didn't want to think about last night at all. He passed the joint to Anthony and layed back against the huge oak. Blair, Blair, Blair. He was over her. Her and her shit. She was always on his back about everything, she reminded him more of a mother than a girlfriend. "Daaaamn." Charlie licked his bottomlip, eyes wide. Nate shook his head. Charlie could be overdramatic sometimes. But after all, he was baked. "Yo Nate, look." Nate shifted his emerald eyes over to where Declan was pointing and focused in on a group of girls stanning out on the fields. "She's cute." It was hard to impress Nate. After all he grew up with Serena Van Der Woodsen, who was basically a goddess. But he got used to even her. "Dare you to go over there." Anthony challenged Nate, smirking mischeviously. Nate stood and began making his way towards the girls. "Done." It wasn't as if he had a confidence problem. He knew he was hot, he just didn't brag about it. Nate sat beside the blonde girl with the fake cleavage, the one Charlie "daaaamned" to. She wasn't really his type. "Hey." He said in his easy, stoner boy voice. The blonde peered over the top of her oversized shades, "Can I help you?" She grinned so wide it looked like it hurt. Definately not his type. The two girls beside her were her exact clones. He knew Charlie, Anthony, and Declan would be all over that. But girls like this just didn't impress him anymore. "I'm Nate. My friends, Charlie, Anthony, and Declan, are interested." He motioned over to the oak. Blondie's smile widened. If that's even possible. "I'd be Chloe and this would be Brittany, Samantha, and Fiona." She offered Nate her hand. He ignored it. Four names? He looked over and noticed a fourth girl. He zoned out. Wow. Her eyes were icey blue, lighter than Serena's but just as stunning. Her hair was dark brown, nearly black and fell in curls at her shoulders. She had a heart-shaped face, long dark lashes, a few adorable freckles that dotted her slightly upturned nose. She was also deeply tanned but in a natural way unlike Blondie and her clones with their orange tinged skin. Nate blinked, it wasn't hard to see. She shined brighter than the rest of them. By the time he came to, Nate and her were the only ones left. "Um..I'm Nate." He murmured dumbly. She giggled, "Fiona."

Fiona giggled, "Fiona." She didn't know how it happened, but her day went from crappy to amazing. For fuck's sake she had the sexiest boy in front of her, blushing uncontrollably. He was nutbrown, with wavy golden hair, and glittering green eyes. He was definately a stoner, but he seemed sweet and adorable. He passed the test in her opinion. Choosing to talk to her instead of goldy locks. Apparently, boobs wasn't everything to him. Fiona offered Nate her hand. He took it and kissed it softly. "Nice to meet you." Nate grinned shyly and put down Fiona's hand. She looked over at his friends and hers. Who were already all over eachother. "Looks like they're having fun.." Nate looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, still smiling. "That's like them. Hey, wanna get out of here?" Fiona met his eyes and smiled back. "Sure."

**Hey People!**

**Trouble in Paradise?**

**Gossip girl here. Looks like N has finally had enough. Who can blame him? It is B after all..**

**Q: Hey GG,**

**My friends dad is a cab driver and she told me he said that two "debutantes" got in a fight and the boy tots walked out on the girl! Do you think it was N and B? **

**-Informed**

**A: Hey Nformed,**

**Not sure..Apparently N and B are no more. **

**-GG**

**Spotted: N walking hand in hand with a mystery girl. Any idea who she is? Do tell. B dressed in all black looking rather distraught. Are the rumors true? Are N and B really done! **

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO Gossip Girl. **

Nate looked over at his alarm clock. 3:45. Ever since a couple of days ago, he couldn't sleep. He knew it was because of Fiona. Fiona. Wow. She was so amazing. So easy going and understanding. The complete opposite of Blair. When he was Fiona, all his stress went away. And God, was she beautiful. He couldn't get the image of her from his head. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. Nate rolled out of bed and walked over to his desk, ontop of it sat his Macbook Pro. As soon as he booted it up, he went to his email and began typing;

Dear Blair,

I'm sorry I've been kind of avoiding you lately but I think we should take a break.

-Nate.

He scolded himself, he couldn't even break up with her straight fowardly. Hopefully, she'd get the message. Nate shut down the laptop and fell back onto his bed. Maybe he'd atleast be able to get a little sleep now.

Blair picked at her salad nervously, her stomach rumbling. She would've made herself throw up but she hadn't really eaten anything. The only thing that was making her anxious was Nate. She hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever. Even though it had only been a week. She NEEDED to see him. Blair stood, dumped her food, and walked to the computer lab. She sat down and booted up one of the computers. As she waited for it to load, she planned on what to say. YOU'VE GOT MAIL. Blair smiled. So he'd been thinking about her too? She clicked on his email. Blair felt her stomach churn, she jumped up, and ran to the bathrooms. Food or not, she was gonna be sick.

"Serena?" Serena recognized Blair's voice, but also recognized the anger in it. She sighed, "Yes Blair?" "Nate broke up with me." "Oh Blair I'm so-" Blair cut her off,"That asshole. I know he left for some French slut. He'll be sorry he did this." Serena shook her head and walked over to the living room window. "Blair, you can't just assume.." "I'm not assuming anything. I know for a fact. Gossip girl said something about him being with someone the day after he walked out on me." So the rumors WERE true. Serena knew exactly who it was too, the new girl at Constance. She was very nice and didn't seem like the slutty bitch type. They'd actually become friends. Serena knew she couldn't tell Blair. Blair'd go after her, not caring if she hadn't planned on stealing Nate. "Um, well that's interesting. Listen, I've got to go with my Mom to some benefit. I'll talk to you later, okay?" "k. Thanks S, I knew I could count on you." Serena frowned, "Of course you can. Bye." Serena hung up and fell back onto the couch. She already felt guilty. Fiona was nice and all, but Blair had been her bestfriend for years. Still..she didn't think it was fair to go after someone who didn't really do anything. She knew what it felt like. Serena slid open her phone;

Nate. Keep quiet about Fiona. B knows there's someone else involved. I didn't say anything. Make sure you don't either.

-S.

"Isabel, Katie. Come here." Blair waved over her friends who appeared to be talking to some girl she'd never seen before. Isabel put her arm around the stranger's and walked over to Blair, Katie on her heels. "Hey B, meet Fiona. She's new." Isabel turned to Fiona, beaming. Blair blinked. What the fuck? They knew her policy on newbies. Blair looked the girl up and down. She had potential. A lot of potential. She was Serena gorgeous. Nearly surpassed her even. Blair raised her eyebrows and offered Fiona her hand. "I'm Blair." Fiona took her hand and shook it firmly, blushing a bit. "Nice to meet you." "You too." With that, Blair turned and started down the steps. "Come on, we have hunting to do." Fiona followed but looked over at Katie questioningly. Katie mouthed, later. When they got seated Blair put on her business look. "Hello ladies." Isabel looked eager, "Who are we hunting?" "Well. I don't want to get into too much detail, but there's a new girl in town. And she's taking all our boys." "You mean the one that stole N?" Katie's eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she said it. "Sorry." Blair sighed, "Can't be helped." Then she turned to Fiona, "N is Nathaniel Archibald. My boyfriend until recently. He's been seeing some slut behind my back. So I dumped him." Isabel snorted. Yeah, right. Blair glared at her and continued, "If you have any idea to who it may be, any of you, report back to me a.s.a.p got it?" The three girls nodded, stood, and dispersed.

Nate walked off the St. Judes campus and over to Central park, sitting on a bench. Fuck. He'd recieved Serena's text yesterday afternoon and it was still bothering him. How could she have found out? "Nate!" Nate lifted his head and looked around for the source of the shouting. Fiona. A big grin came across his face. "Hey." Fiona walked over and sat down beside him. "Hey." She returned his smile, Nate noticed a dimple on her cheek. God she was beautiful. "What's up?" He tried to seem non chalant even though inside all he wanted to do was hold her and never let go. "Nothing really, I'm supposed to be looking for this guy." He raised an eyebrow, "Why?" "Blair Waldorf," She sighed and continued, "She's making everyone look for this Nathaniel Archibald kid and catch him in the act with some girl. Isn't it ridiculous?" Nate's eyes widened,"Um..Fiona. I'm Nathaniel Archibald..And you. You're the girl." Fiona paused and looked at him. "Shut up." "I'm serious." "Oh my god. She's going to kill me." Nate put an arm around her and leaned down to drop a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry. Serena's the only other one that knows and she swore she wouldn't tell. It's okay." As he finished his sentence, Nate's phone buzzed. It was Gossip Girl;

Spotted: N and his lover. Mystery girl's not so mysterious after all. She's been under our noses the whole time. That's right, kiddies, mystery girl=Fiona Caroline, the new girl at Constance. So, one mystery solved. Now who exactly is this Fiona Caroline? No one knows much about her so far. Keep me posted.

You know you love me,

XOXO Gossip Girl

"Shit." Fiona looked over at Nate. "What?" "Everyone knows. Fuck." Fiona gasped, "About us?" Nate nodded. Fiona stood and walked away, "Text me. I've got to get home." Fiona walked over to the Caroline penthouse and let herself in,"GRETEL! I'M HOME!" She called up to the maid. "Miss Caroline" She greeted in her think german accent, "How was school?" Fiona faked a smile, "Great. I made a lot of new friends." Gretel returned her smile, "Lovely! I knew you would. Well, dinners on the stove. I'll call you down when it's ready." Fiona started up the stairs, "Thanks Gretel." She said over her shoulder as she turned and went into her room, shutting the door behind her. Fiona threw herself on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. How'd they find out so quickly? Then it hit her. That Gossip Girl site everyone was talking about. The texts..Fiona reached over to the nightstand, picked up her phone, and slid it open. Three new text messages.

Hey, sorry about what happened. I hope we can still hang out?

-N.

Fiona smiled and continued on to the next message but skipped over it once she realized it was the one from Gossip Girl Nate had gotten.

Omg, Fiona it was you? What happened.

-I.

Fiona sighed and texted back;

I didn't know who anyone was at the time or who he was. Other than the fact that his name was Nate. I didn't know I was stealing anyone. I'm sorry.

-Fi.

Fiona snapped the phone shut and turned over on her side. What was she going to do? She'd heard stories about the wrath of Blair Waldorf. She was told never to get in her way. And without knowing it, she had from the day she arrived in New york. Fuck, fuck, fuck.


End file.
